Beijos de cinema
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rony teve uma idéia estúpida.


**N/A:** Harry Potter não me pertence assim como os filmes aqui citados

* * *

**Beijos de cinema**

_**Várias sextas-feiras à noite na casa dos Grangers:**_

- Já decidiu? – perguntou Hermione entediada.

O namorado estava escolhendo um filme entre milhares na prateleira.

- Ah não sei! – disse desistindo e sentando-se no sofá – Eu não conheço filmes trouxas. Escolhe você.

Animada ela foi até a estante e pegou um DVD o colocando no aparelho.

- Que filme é? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Um que adoro e quero que você conheça – respondeu sentando-se no sofá e aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

_**Meu primeiro amor**_

- Eu não acredito que ele morreu picado por abelhas – disse o ruivo indignado.

- Ah mais é lindo! – ela olhou para o namorado com os olhos brilhando – Você viu o primeiro beijo deles? Muito fofo

- Em comparação ao nosso que foi no meio da guerra...

A garota riu.

- Bem que agente poderia reproduzir essa cena deles né Mi?

- A do beijo?

- É – disse entusiasmado.

Animada ela sentou-se de frente a ele no sofá.

- Bom primeiro eles testaram – disse ela.

Ela beijou seu braço direito e ele o dorso de sua mão direita.

- No três... – anunciou Hermione.

Rony fechou os olhos fazendo um bico.

- Um... Dois... é no três – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ainda esperando – TRÊS.

Finalmente pronunciou lhe dando uma bitoca.

_**A dama e o vagabundo**_

- Mi – chamou ele esperançoso – bem que agente poderia reproduzir esse beijo dos cachorros.

- A cena do macarrão? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- A gente tem comida chinesa – disse apontando caixas com comida em cima da mesa de centro.

Sem esperar o consentimento da namorada pegou a caixa, e colocou na boca uma ponta de um fio de macarrão.

- Isso é nojento – constatou ela.

- Vai ser só uma bitoquinha – pediu com o macarrão entre os dentes.

Fazendo não com a cabeça ela colocou a ponta restante do macarrão em sua boca.

Os dois começaram a comer o fio, quando o comprimento acabou, selaram seus lábios.

_**Titanic**_

- EU VOU CAIR – berrava Hermione.

- Fala baixo, quer acordar seus pais?

Os dois estavam nos jardins do fundo da casa da garota. Rony havia empilhado vários caixotes de madeira e Hermione estava em cima do mais alto com os braços abertos.

Rony encostou seu corpo nas costas da garota e segurou a ponta dos dedos dela.

- Isso é bom – disse ela fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos.

Ele colocou seu queixo no ombro direito dela encostando seus rostos. Hermione sentindo a proximidade do namorado virou seu pescoço e selou seus lábios nos dele.

Se beijaram com os braços esticados...

O beijo se aprofundou e quando Hermione virou-se para ficar de frente a ele, os caixotes se desmontaram levando os dois a caírem com um enorme baque na grama.

_**10 coisas que odeio em você**_

- ...E sabe o que eu mais odeio? - perguntou ela para Rony furiosa.

Os dois estavam parados em pé um de frente ao outro, na sala, os créditos finais do filme passavam na tela da televisão.

- O que? – perguntou ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Essa sua idéia estúpida de reproduzir beijos de filmes...

Ele começou a rir, segurou a cintura da namorada, passou a mão no rosto dela e a beijou profundamente trazendo-a mais junto de si, sua mão embrenhada nos cabelos perfumados dela.

- Eu não vou reproduzir esse beijo – exclamou ela o empurrando para trás.

O jovem insistente foi novamente de encontro aos lábios dela.

- Eu não vou reproduzir este beijo! – voltou a empurrá-lo para trás separando seus lábios.

- Mas acabou de reproduzir – disse ele triunfante.

Hermione revirou os olhos desistindo e passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

- O próximo não vou reproduzir – anunciou antes de beijá-lo novamente.

_**Homem-Aranha**_

- Isso é ridículo.

- Não é não.

- Essa é com certeza a idéia mais estúpida que você já teve... Colocar uma sacola na cabeça? Uma sacola? Você vai morrer sufocado.

- Oras! Eu precisava de alguma coisa que indicasse a máscara do homem-aranha.

- Essa idéia é estúpida...estúpida...estúpida...estúpida... – repetia ela mexendo os pés impaciente.

- Lança Levicorpus? – pediu ele com a voz abafada.

- Nunca! – gritou olhando para a sacola, onde o rosto de seu namorado estava escondido.

- Ah Mi! Olha eu até já lancei o feitiço de chuva – ele apontou para o alto onde pequenos pingos caiam em volta dos dois.

- É e me encharcou inteira! – ela cruzou os braços – Quer saber? Fique ai, eu vou entrar e dormir – terminou começando a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada da casa.

- Está cada vez mais difícil respirar com essa sacola.

- ENTÃO TIRA DE SUA CABEÇA! – berrou se virando para ele.

- Eu não! Você que tem que tira-la – contra-argumentou sentando-se no chão e cruzando as pernas.

Fingindo não dar ouvidos ao garoto. A jovem continuou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Se eu morrer diz para a Gina que deixo a ela meu jogo de xadrez bruxo? É realmente a única coisa valiosa que tenho.

Parando de chofre ela virou-se para ele furiosa levantando a varinha.

- Levicorpus!

Rony foi suspenso no ar, suas pernas para cima sua cabeça para baixo. Hermione chegou perto dele a passos largos.

- É a última vez, está me ouvindo?

- Ta bom.

Com os cabelos grudados no rosto, Hermione respirou fundo e retirou a sacola do lugar onde estava a boca dele mostrando o enorme sorriso que o garoto exibia.

- Idéia estúpida.

Foi à última coisa que ela falou antes de beijá-lo suavemente.

_**Romeu e Julieta**_

- PULA! – gritava Rony dentro da piscina.

- Está frio e você é louco, vai pegar uma pneumonia – avisou Hermione da beirada da piscina.

- O que adianta você ter piscina na sua casa se não a usar Hermione?

- Não vou usá-la em plena sexta-feira de madrugada só porque você quer reproduzir outro beijo idiota – finalizou cruzando os braços.

- Eu sabia, você é certinha demais para cometer loucuras – provocou o garoto.

- Não sou certinha demais – replicou ela.

- É sim – confirmou Rony feliz por ter provocado nela o efeito que queria – Eu pensei por um misero momento que...

- Não termine essa frase – o cortou colocando um pé na escada da piscina e descendo na água devagar – Eu vou morrer de hipotermia e a culpa vai ser sua, se sinta culpado – disse com os dentes batendo de frio.

- Não vai não – disse ele chegando perto dela – Vou te aquecer rapidinho.

Se beijaram no meio da madrugada, com a lua de testemunha. Hermione pedia que só a lua fosse testemunha, não queria ver a reação dos seus pais se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo.

Decidindo não mais arriscar separou seus lábios dos dele.

- É melhor agente sair.

- Mais um? – pediu ele.

Ela selou seus lábios nos deles brevemente e começou a nadar em direção a escada da piscina.

- EU TENHO MEDO.

Hermione, na beirada da piscina, parou e virou o rosto para o dono da voz permitindo que ele prosseguisse.

Ele nadou até a escada e subiu um degrau, ficando em pé, a poucos centímetros de distância dela.

- Tenho medo de que chegue um momento que algumas coisas fiquem na minha cabeça de modo que eu não saiba se foi real ou se foi um sonho e você é uma dessas coisas.

Hermione respirava forte balançando negativamente a cabeça, deixando que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

- Você é... – continuou ele, mas ela não permitiu, pois se agarrou ao pescoço dele selando seus lábios. O garoto se desequilibrou e os dois caíram na piscina, se beijando embaixo d'água.

_**Um filme qualquer...**_

- CHEGA!

- Só mais esse Mione – implorou.

- Não! Eu já machuquei minha perna quando cai daqueles caixotes, você quase morreu com aquela sua idéia estúpida da sacola na cabeça e eu quase peguei uma pneumonia por entrar na piscina de madrugada.

- Mas esse beijo agente tem que reproduzir.

- Não Rony!

- Ah eu tento ser romântico e você me dá patada.

- Você não está sendo romântico, só está inventando jeitos diferentes de me beijar, isso não é romantismo.

- Ah então eu deveria mesmo é parar de te beijar de vez.

- É talvez seja a melhor solução.

Os dois ficaram se encarando a metros de distância. Ele bufando de raiva e ela batendo os pés de nervosismo.

- É melhor eu ir embora – se pronunciou ele minutos depois.

Vendo que a namorada não se manifestou virou e começou a caminhar em direção a porta da sala.

- Nós vamos ficar brigados por causa disso? – virou-se olhando para ela.

Hermione não respondeu. Desistindo ele abriu a porta e ia sair do aposento quando ouviu:

- Rony!

Ele olhou para trás e a viu correndo em sua direção.

Quando finalmente quebrou a distância, ela passou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele o beijando desesperadamente. Rony a abraçou forte retribuindo o beijou. A apertava tanto no abraço que os pés da garota estavam no alto há centímetros do chão.

- Que beijo foi esse? – perguntou Rony sem fôlego assim que separaram seus lábios.

- Rony e Hermione – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- O melhor de todos.

E desde então Rony desistiu de reproduzir beijos de filmes. Afinal, o "Rony e Hermione" é o melhor de todos.

* * *

**N/A¹:** _Besta eu sei que você provavelmente nunca vai ler isso, mas saiba que isso: "Tenho medo de que chegue um momento que algumas coisas fiquem na minha cabeça de modo que eu não saiba se foi real ou se foi um sonho e você é uma dessas coisas" Foi à coisa mais linda que alguém me disse, e tinha que vir de você... Meu Besta, aquele que tem as melhores histórias comigo, aquele que passa uma tarde inteira assistindo filmes que são a nossa cara comigo, aquele que tenho os melhores papos sem falar nada, aquele que um dia ainda vai ser um barbeiro maníaco demoníaco e eu vendedora de tortas... :D Te amo sempre e para sempre..._

**N/A²:** _Gente o que acharam dessa fic totalmente boba, boba, boba, e com muitos beijos, beijos, beijos?_

_Reviews animam realmente meu dia, vocês não tem idéia..._

_Beijos_


End file.
